


Будни бретёров

by Hunter_Anteya



Category: Bubble Comics, Бесобой | Demonslayer
Genre: Fun inda Hell, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: Когда господа не строят из себя пафосных властителей... Крепость воет от ужаса.





	Будни бретёров

 — Они мня не увжают, пнмаешь?

 — Да, понимаю, Ярх, понимаю.

 — Они… ик… щшшшитают, шо я! Я! Слабый! А я, ваще-т, такх как ни убваю дним взм… мзв… звамох мча!

 — Ага.

 — Как мне рботать, м? Вот как? Они ж не пнимают… как эт сложна… Ууууух.

 — Ярх, тебе уже хватит, правда!

 — Не перечь мну, жнщина! Я тут Смэртносный ил кто?

 — О Сатана.

 — Не пнай Князйа Тьмы всуе!

 Танахия горько вздохнула, смотря на то, как Ярх вливал в себя очередную чашу алкоголя. Она не знала, с чего бы обычный поход в корчму после тяжёлого дня на службе у Ярха превратился в настоящую попойку.  
   
 — Я ж бвывший аллига… гладиатор! Они ж знали, но всё равноооооо… — Ярх пьяно всхлипнул и утёр нос. — Всё равноооо птаются мня достать. Я ж не взгвляну на Стану, прыкончу аж бегом, они и… и… ик…

 — Ярх, нам пора, — Танахии пришлось схватить его за предплечье, предостерегая и покачивание назад, что могло вылиться в позорное падение, и ещё одну чашу, заметно дрожавшую в его пальцах. Ярх никогда раньше не жаловался на службу при дворце Сатаны, но сегодня, видимо, Баффорт Ракшор его окончательно довели до Ямы.

 — Тнахия, не трог мня! Я зрезв как Даввдон.

 — Если Аваддон услышит, от тебя и рогов не останется.

 Ярх пьяно засмеялся. Танахия хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу.

***

 — Повелитель, завербованные бретёры устроили бунт на арене!

 — Иду-иду! — Ярх тут же вскочил с трона, переступая через ещё не понявших что случилось суккубов. Они удивлённо хлопали густо накрашенными глазами, но даже не собирались вставать, чтобы поклониться Танахии. — Не ждите меня, это надолго, девоньки!

 Танахия сохранила серьёзное лицо, пока не скрылась с Ярхом за одним из пролётов лестниц.

 — И что это за показательное выступление шутов? — сложив руки на груди, скривилась Танахия. Ей очень хотелось рассмеяться, вспоминая, с какой резвостью Ярх выпрыгнул из круга суккуб, но она удержалась. — Зачем было просить Борджа передать мне зайти к тебе с каким-то особо важным, но выдуманным, делом?

 — Потому что кто тут князь? Я тут князь, — пафосно вскинул рога Ярх, но тут же получил острый тычок под рёбра. — Ну, достали меня эти суккубы, сил больше нет терпеть их «Ох, какой Вы щедрый, мой повелитель, ах, повелитель, взгляните на мои новые серьги, а вот мой венок, в нём с три раза больше треугольников, а смотрите какая у меня подвеска, да, с такой же все бретёры ходят, но всё равно, Небезиль тебя дери, смотри!»

 Танахия совсем не по статусу захихикала, смотря на хмурого Ярха.

 — Мог просто их разогнать, а не представление устраивать. Подумаешь — надоели.

 — Ага, как бы не так. Однажды прогнал, так потом слушок прошёл о том, что я уже якобы и не мужик нормальный. На два десятка суккубов не хватает.

 Танахия засмеялась в голос, хватаясь за плечи Ярха для опоры.

 — Ну что ты смеёшься? Думаешь, это весело, да? За тобой стадо инкубов ведь не бегает, тебе не понять!

 Танахия прикусила кулак, чтобы не привлекать внимания снующих неподалёку бретёров.

 ***

 — Просто. Ляг. Ярх, — процедила Танахия, не сдерживая раздражения. Копошение за спиной начало надоедать ещё полчаса назад, но она до последнего надеялась, что Ярх уймётся и уснёт.

 Конечно, с прошлого раза, когда они ночевали вот так, на полу, прошло уже столетий три, но Танахия смогла задремать сразу же — тяжёлые учения в походных условиях выматывали почище реального боя, но, как правая рука, она была обязана их проходить наравне со всеми, чему обычно не жаловалась. В отличие от Ярха, который сам же эти учения и выдумал.

 — Мне этот мерзкий песок натёр всё что можно и что нельзя! Тебе легко говорить, у тебя столько выпуклостей, тебе спать мягко!

 Танахия перевернулась на спину, зло сверкнув глазами.

 — Слушай, ты…

 — Да вы уснёте вконец или нет? — устало пробормотал Бордж, выделяющийся горой за Ярхом. — Нам завтра предстоит марш-бросок через залив, а вы тут спорите у кого жира больше.

 Ярх подозрительно затих. Танахия могла слышать что он думает и готова была захихикать от понимания, что он собрался предложить своему боевому товарищу.

 — Бордж, ты же мне друг? — заискивающим голосом, которым он пользовался только среди суккуб, протянул Ярх.

 — Ну? — Бордж точно напрягся, и Танахия его понимала.

 — Можно я на тебе посплю?

 У Танахии всё же вырвался смешок, больше похож на хрип.

 — Если я откажу, босс, ты же мне прикажешь, да?

 — Ну…

 — Залезай давай. Только чтоб до рассвета уполз к себе, а то твои бравары тебя же и засмеют.

 — Пусть только попробуют, я им напомню почему меня Смертоносным называют, — прокряхтел Ярх, передвигаясь ближе к Борджу и укладываясь у него под боком. — Не всоси только меня! И не задави!

 Танахия уже откровенно хохотала, зажимая рот и нос рукой. Бордж душераздирающе вздохнул и пообещал быть аккуратным.

***

 Не то, чтобы Ярх не знал, что Танахия бывает очень капризной и долго определяется с выбором бытовых мелочей вроде ткани для нового платья или же украшений, и он не мог её за это винить, но когда прошло уже около часа с тех пор, как она заперлась с ткачихами в своих покоях для снятия мерок (которые, конечно же, никогда не менялись) и выбора цвета ниток, он не выдержал и пошёл в сторону комнат Танахии.

 Открыв двери, он уже был готов рявкнуть что-то в стиле «Вторая битва за Рай началась, а ты ещё не выбрала фасон платья!», но застыл на месте.

 Танахия примеряла странные блузы из лёгкой белой ткани, прикладывая то одну, то другую к груди. Ткачихи поклонились Ярху и он махнул им, позволяя выпрямиться.

 — Это… что ещё такое? — ткнул он пальцем на её штаны.

 — Говорят, у людей сейчас это в моде. А что? — Танахия покрутилась перед зеркалом.

 — Как ты собираешься в этом идти в бой? Тут же столько ткани, что ни в сапоги не запихнуть, ни ходить нормально нельзя.

 — Ну, может ты и упадёшь. Это называется «штаны-клёш». И я их буду носить в Крепости, а не в бою, — пожала плечами Танахия. — Мне нравится цвет. Такой… как вы там сказали?

 — Ежевичный, госпожа, — пискнула одна из ткачих.

 — Точно, — щёлкнула пальцами Танахия. — Если ещё добавить ножны и пояс с треугольниками на подобие тех, что носят танцовщицы, будет вообще отлично. Какая блуза тебе нравится больше?

 Ярх почти застонал от понимания, что теперь придётся помогать с выбором между абсолютно одинаковых на его вкус «блуз», отличающихся лишь вышивкой у горла. И он более чем уверен, что по итогу Танахия всё равно, прищурившись, назовёт его безвкусным дубиной и заберёт все эти «блузы» без разбору.

 ***

 Бордж, конечно, понимал, на что он идёт, соглашаясь служить с Ярхом сначала в Цитадели, а затем и в его собственном легионе. И там, и там было гораздо лучше, чем на Арене, так что Бордж никогда не жаловался ни на излишне шумных и пёстрых бретёров, носившихся в таком количестве треугольных бренчащих украшениях, что к концу дня у Борджа звенело между рогов, ни на жуткий бардак, устраиваемый сожителями по Крепости каждый раз, когда проходят разные сборища — от военного совета до вечеринок по никому не известным причинам.

 В такие дни Бордж боялся выйти из своих покоев, чтобы не наткнуться на разлитые по полу напитки и не вдыхать удушливый запах спирта и… ну, всего того, чем на таких вечеринках занимаются. Но ему нужно было выполнять свои обязанности, а, значит, придётся снова расстраиваться из-за созданного хаоса.

 Тяжко вздохнув, Бордж спустился по лестнице, ещё сверху заметив спящих то там, то тут в обнимку бретёров. Кто-то обнимал суккубов или инкубов, кто-то — товарища по оружию, кто-то — пустые бутыли из-под настоек. Ярха или Танахию он не видел пока что, надеясь, что они не лежат здесь же, а были в состоянии вчера добраться до собственных покоев. Но его надеждам не было суждено сбыться — в Аду вообще редко когда исполняются чьи-либо желания.

 Ярх с Танахией уже были на ногах. На заметно трясущихся ногах. Бордж подошёл к ним, с любопытством детей разглядывающих фреску о создании легионов.

 — Ну и чего вы тут застряли? — с обречённостью спросил Бордж, заметив в их руках по бутылю алкоголя. Судя по цвету, крепче был только трон Сатаны.

 — Вот скжи, Бродж, — заплетающимся языком пробормотал Ярх, довольно приобнявший Борджа. — Кто в Дте смый красывый?

 — Сккубы, Ярх, — икнув, ответила Танахия, прижавшись плечом к фреске и прикрыв глаза.

 — А я грю — бртёры! — громко рыкнул Ярх. Спящие в зале бретёры согласно всхрапнули, поддерживая своего повелителя.

 — Двано смрелся в з... ик... ало? — вздохнула Танахия, потирая лицо.

 — Вчра! — гордо подтвердил Ярх, задрав рога. — А шо?

 — А нишо, — зевнула Танахия, пока Бордж раздумывал — сползёт ли она на пол или так и останется говорить в дрёме у стеночки? — Есл ты збыл, то скубы… да и инкбы, опреледенно… одпренело… орпеденело… кароч, уж точн красывые, у них этот… как его… шааарм!

 — Какй шрам?

 — Шарм, — удержав Ярха, который уже явно собирался пускать слюни в новую жилетку, Бордж схватил Танахию за плечи. — Вам надо проспаться.

 — Не-не-не, ну ты представь — конкрс Красоты… ик… в Дте! — радостно протянул Ярх, расплывшись в улыбке. Бордж поморщился, когда их рога впились ему в бок.

 — И начало новой войны, — буркнул Бордж, подхватывая своих начальников покрепче.

 — Не урони мня, здровяк. Как в пршлый раз, — выдохнула Танахия, повиснув на руке Борджа.

 — И дай нагояй этим… ик… отбросам, шоб убрались за сссбой, — зевнул Ярх, опустив руки.

 — Пьяные главы — к беде в легионе, — прокряхтел Бордж, взбираясь за лестницу и стараясь, чтобы ноги друзей не волоклись по ступенькам.

***

 — Ааааааа! — истошный визг в другом конце коридора — Танахия была уверена, что он исходил из покоев Ярха, — заставил её вздрогнуть. Теперь на лбу красовался какой-то перекошенный ромб, который должен был быть треугольником. Танахия ангельнулась и стёрла неудачный знак.

 Выскочив в коридор и надевая по пути накидку, она ворвалась в комнату Ярха, застав его на тахте.  
   
 — Убей его, убей, Танахия! Отдам тебе свою красавицу, но убей его!

 — Кого? — вздохнула она устало, уже подозревая причину крика Ярха.

 — Вон того монстра! — Ярх ткнул пальцем в сторону угла комнаты. Танахия потёрла переносицу.

 — Ты глава легиона наёмных убийц, известнейший убийца в Дите, большой и ужасный Смертоносный, — шипела она, снимая тапок и подходя к углу. — И боишься краупов!

 — Он мог меня съесть!

 — Он? Тебя? — шлёпнув насекомого, Танахия подняла тапок и посмотрела на подошву. «Монстр» размером с фалангу пальца дрыгал лапками, всё ещё пытаясь убежать, даже будучи расплющенным.

 — Ты знаешь, что они бывают жутко ядовитыми!

 — Тебе никакой яд не страшен, Ярх, ты тысячелетний демон, — вытерев тапок о ковёр, спокойно произнесла Танахия. — Сколько ещё раз тебе повторять-то.  
Ярх сел на тахту, не выглядя ни капли виноватым. Танахия заскрипела зубами, и теперь уже Ярх вздрагивал.

 — Я тебе помешал?

 — Из-за тебя мне придётся заново рисовать эти долбанные треугольники! — бросила Танахия. — Если ты ещё раз заорёшь из-за своих краупов или ещё с какого-то ангела, и мне придётся опять стирать краску, я тебя этими жуками накормлю, ясно?

 Ярх кивнул, обняв колени.

 — Отлично, — распрямившись, Танахия удалилась, стараясь не наорать на прошедшего мимо стражника. Но как только она сняла накидку и взяла в руки кисточку, как услышала другой крик.

 — Ярх, уйми свою ящерицу! Яяяяяяяяяяяярх!

 Чаша с жёлтой краской отправилась в полёт к стене.

***

Все бретёры знали, что на побережье вечерами лучше не соваться — вечера у залива были в распоряжении их глав — Ярха, Танахии и Борджа. И если не хочешь потом распылиться от шока или же остаться заикой на всю оставшуюся жизнь, то сиди себе в Крепости да начищай оружие, ничего не слыша.  
  
  — Мне-мне, пасуй мне!

 — Ты опять утопишь клубень, нет!

 — Это было всего лишь раз!

 — Это было семь раз, Ярх, семь!

 — Да ладно тебе, Танахия!

 — Детки, делимся.

 — Ну Бооордж!

Саян, вступивший в бретёры не так давно, замер, услышав обычно строгие, даже пугающие, голоса правителей за окном. Он подошёл ближе, уже забыв, куда шёл, и выглянул наружу.

Ярх, обряженный в просторную белую рубаху, облепившую его тело, плескался в зеленоватой воде, а Танахия, сидевшая на камешке в одних повязках, прикрывающих самые важные места, подкидывала в руках клубок из кожи, набитый водорослями — Саян видел такие на рынке, но понятия не имел, что это такое и что с ним делать — эти клубки были очень дорогими для обычного рыбака, кем он тогда был.

Бордж, распластавшийся на песке в повязке, смутно напоминавшую набедренную повязку Ярха, наматывал на голову мокрую тряпку и протягивал Танахии чашу.

 — Давай, намажься, а то опять будешь шипеть.

 — Фу, эта мазь воняет, не хочу.

 — Танахия, обгоришь. Ярх, выбирайся на сушу, а то хвост вырастет.

 — Как у Сатаны? Круууто! Я что сделать, чтобы крылья выросли? Спрыгнуть со…

 — Нет! Ничего не делать! — испуганно вскричал Бордж — Саян вообще не слышал, чтобы он кричал. Никогда. — С крыльями рождаются!

 — Тогда надо в Яму, — кивнула Танахия, отодвигаясь от Борджа, подбирающейся к ней с чашей.

 — Да ну её, там жарко, — отмахнулся Ярх, наморщив нос. — Ой. Кажется, у меня сгорел нос.

Саян отчётливо слышал стон Борджа и мстительное хихиканье Танахии.

***

Ночи в Крепости никогда не были тихими — бретёры редко когда спали именно ночью, всегда находились другие развлечения или же дела.

Ярх любил ночами бродить по коридорам, водя по стенам рукой и разглядывая пейзажи в окнах, выходящих в пустыню. А ещё он любил встречать Борджа, который ходил во сне и говорить с ним, несущим какой-то невнятный бред.

Сейчас он тоже надеялся встретить своего здоровяка и потирал руки, предвкушая грохот, на который выбежит встрёпанная Танахия. И как она будет орать на них, пока не очнётся ничего не понимающий Бордж.

Ярх почти приплясывал, ходя по тем местам, где прежде встречал Борджа — в пролёте от их покоев и рядом с кухней. Наконец-то он встретил Борджа, шаркающего ногами по плитке и ударяющегося об углы. Подбежав к нему, Ярх схватил друга за локоть и потянул за собой.

 — Ночи, Бордж. Как дела? Как прогулка?

 — Гарум сожрал Рудд.

 — Да-да, я тоже такого мнения. Не хочешь завтра устроить тренировочный спарринг как в старые добрые?

 — Яма Яма ей.

 — Конечно, пиво за мной.

 — Сатана хрум крауп.

Ярх кивал, подводя Борджа к нужной точке. Вынув кинжал, он отошёл от Борджа, дошагивающего остаток пути самолично, и, поймав верёвку, ткнул кинжалом вверх. Громкий хлопок, ещё один, и Бордж покрылся белой пылью, так и продолжая идти. Ярх победно захихикал, уже слыша рык Танахии из её покоев, рядом с которыми они и находились.

 — Какого ангела вам не спится?! — появившись в дверях, взревела Танахия, застёгивая у горла брошь.

Ярх хохотал, смотря на её перекошенное от гнева лицо и на Борджа, остановившегося и приходящего в себя.

 — Я тебя убью! — кинувшись на Ярха с кулаками, Танахия была остановлена рукой Борджа, поймавшего её на подлёте.

 — Что происходит? Почему я белый? — растерянно и сонно бормотал Бордж, одной рукой удерживая Танахию, уже пустившую в ход вторую челюсть, а другой почёсывал затылок.

 — Потому что, друг мой, ты снова ходил во сне, — хихикал Ярх, уворачиваясь от слишком длинных рук Танахии с очень острыми ногтями.

 — Я. Тебя. Не-на-ви-жу! — прорычала она, не оставляя попыток выбраться.

 — Да пожалуйста, дорогуша, — послав ей воздушный поцелуй, Ярх перебросил ноги за ограждение, спрыгнул и мягко приземлился этажом ниже. Уже уходя вниз, на этажи, отведённые суккубам, Ярх слышал раздражённый голос Танахии и как всегда спокойный Борджа.

 — Что это вообще за тряпочки?!

 — Похоже на тхамар.

 — Тхамар? Он что, пустил на эту дрянь свои старые костюмы?

 — Скорее всего.

 — Но как? Почему было столько шума, будто взорвалось что-то?

Ярх хихикал, зная, что тот громадный демон, которого он просил надуть куски тончайшего тхамара, его не сдаст. Ну, а то, что повара недосчитаются мешка муки — это не так важно, как-то удовольствие, что получил Ярх, смотря на яростное лицо подруги и белоснежного друга.

***

 — Мы живём в скале.

 — В горе.

 — Неважно. Мы живём в камне. Ка-мне.

Танахия вздохнула, переползая на другое место на полу и распластавшись там. Бордж в углу не подавал признаков жизни.

 — Так почему так жарко?! — прошипел Ярх, укладываясь рядом с окном, напрасно надеясь на какой-то ветерок.

 — Потому что мы в Аду, Ярх, — пробурчал Бордж обессиленно и перевернулся на другой бок.


End file.
